Oneshot - Cursed
by River of Broken Souls
Summary: This ability was given to me as a gift, and for a while that's what I thought it was. Only now do I realize what it really was. A curse. A curse that can turn you clanmates against you. A curse that can make your closest family members look away. My curse.


**Caesar's Palace Prompts:**

-One Hit Wonder Challenge: Dead Hearts - Stars {You say you do but you don't deceive me}

* * *

 _Cursed_

The small grey tom bounded out of the nursery, his pale blue eyes alight with happiness. The gentle newleaf breeze blew through his whiskers as he gazed around the Thunderclan camp. Moonkit and Poppykit were playing in front of the apprentice den, a mossball being passed between them. He wondered if he should ask to play, but quickly shot the idea down. They wouldn't want to play with him anyways after what happened during Hide and Seek. The apprentices were all out training, and many of the warriors were either on patrol or hunting. Sighing, he turned, his tail drooping as he headed back inside the nursery.

"Whats wrong young kit?"

The small grey kitten whirled around to face a familiar brown tom. His pale blue eyes brightened as he realized the tom was talking to him.

"You're back!"

He cried, joy evident in his voice. The older cat chuckled, warmth in his eyes.

"Of course. I wouldn't leave you for too long Goosekit, you know that."

The young tom, Goosekit, smiled happily. The brown tom wasn't always in the camp. He appeared to be a warrior, but whenever he searched the den the tom wasn't there. Whenever he questioned about the tom, he was met with weird looks. Still, for the rare times that the tom remained in the camp, he always seemed to converse with the young kitten. Goosekit's favourite time was when he'd see the tom. If the tom was here, that meant it was time for a story. As if reading his mind, the tom spoke.

"Anyways, are you ready for another story?"

He asked, his eyes glinting. The young kit jumped up and down with joy.

"Yes!"

The elder tom smiled.

"I believed I was just a kitten, not much younger than you I dare say. Mother had always told me to stay inside the den. The outside was scary. There's foxes and badgers that'll eat you. You'll get lost and starve to death. My litter mates were scared out of their pelts. I, on the other hand, was aching for adventure. If there were scary things outside, I wanted to meet them. I wanted to face them head on and then brag about how there wasn't an ounce of fear in my body."

As he listened, Goosekit's pale blue eyes widened. He would've been absolutely terrified. He couldn't imagine how brave the tom would've had to be to even think like that. His tail waved in anticipation as he continued to listen.

"So naturally, when Mother wasn't looking, I ran from the nursery. I ran into the forest, looking for a badger or a fox, anything that I could dig my claws into. It was fun until I heard the bushed rustling. I was frightened, you know? Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I didn't have any chance to turn back, so I turned to face it And then suddenly, a huge-"

"Goosekit, who are you talking too?"

The grey kitten whirled around. His sister, Moonkit was staring at him, a confused look on her face. Goosekit sighed in frustration.

"I'm just listening to a story Moonkit, can't you see?"

At those words her eyebrows raised even higher, even more confused.

"Who's telling the story."

Goosekit laughed.

"Are you really so blind? He's right behind me, the brown tom. How could you have not seen him?"

Her expression had changed from one of confusion to one of concern.

"There's no one there Goosekit."

Crinkling his muzzle in confusion, the young kit turned around. Where the brown tom had been seconds before, there was nothing. It was as if he had vanished into thin air. The young tom's nose twitched, and he was surprised to see that the toms scent had completely disappeared as well.

"He was right here..."

Goosekit stammered, looking back at his sister. She still looked concerned.

"Are you alright Goosekit?"

His grey fur bristled. How could she not believe him? They were siblings for Starclan's sake.

"I'm fine Moonkit. I promise you, he was right here, telling me a story."

He took a breath before continuing.

"You can't be like all the other clanmates. I'll be talking to someone, and they'll look at me strangely, as if the cat wasn't ever there in the first place. You can't be like them! You have to believe me!"

He was shaking now, afraid that his sister would leave him, say he was a weirdo. Instead, she pressed her muzzle into his, licking his shoulder. When she stepped back, she spoke.

"I believe you Goosekit."

She murmured before padding away. Goosekit looked away. _Don't lie to me Moonkit. I saw that look in your eyes. You don't believe a word I'm saying. You're just like all of them._ The young tom turned his muzzle to the sky. _Starclan, why have you cursed me like this?_


End file.
